squidwardpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward Tentacles Wiki/Policy
Policy Ok this Wiki is about me and is designed to learn alot about me but what really bugs me if that we go off guard and start spamming the place/be mean. So here are some rules. Don't worry there not too strict (Not like Mr Krabs does). But before the rules can I say all pages are written from my point of view. You won't get blocked by not doing this but it will just cause alot of editing. Now, on to the rules: 1. This is a wiki design to learn about me. I don't want episodes that do not involve me in it because then it would be a SpongeBbob wiki and not a Squidward Wiki, If this happens you will be notified by one of our staff. If you keep doing it it may result in a block for a day. However, to make sure people know about it please put a link to a video of the episode here. 2. Read the title. This is a Squidward Tentacles wiki and not a MLP WIki or a Mario Wiki. So don't put pages that is unrelated. You can do it on the Fanon only if it's a cross over character. If this happens then it will be deleated. If you keep doing it then it will be a block from day till a week, 3. No Spamming on pages. Nothing is more annoying than having pages that don't make sense or clutter the place. If it happens It may result in a block for a day. The same aplies for Categories 4. No Swearing. Words like Dammn or Heck may be considered as fine. Words like F**** or S*** is just plain dirty, mean and can be even classed as bullying. I mean if i can't swear on the show (Especialy to Spongebob) then why should you. Besides i want it to be a respectful community. If you swear then you will be notified. If someone is offened by it then you will be blocked up to a week. Lets keep the Wiki clean. 5. Don't be mean. Ok this is ironic as i am never nice to SpongeBob. But I don't make him cry. Even if i do i at least apologise. No one likes being bullied because they are a different race or they disagree with you or your opinons. It's upsetting and mean and can make customers at the Krusty Krab turn against you. If someone is offended/upset by it then you can be blocked up to a week or more. 6. If you are admin of this wiki then please do your job properly. Abusing your powers does not show that you can help this Wiki and some user may be annoyed by it. You can get demoted if you abuse your power and may not be able to get back those privliges. 7. Try and use somewhat responsable Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar. I really don't care if it has a few mistakes in the article but it starts to bug me if it does not make sense or it has loads of errors. I want users to read and understand it (With the exception of Patrick as he does not understand anything LOL!) and not be confused. If it happens then we will get someone to fix it. 7b. We also like to make the pages humourous and fun so that users can get some enjoyment out of them. Have a look at the articles to see the style and layout they are written in if you are unsure. 8. This wiki is meant to be fun. Try and enjoy yourself. We don't like people getting serious over something small because it's absolutley pointless and makes this wiki a boring place to hang out to. 9. Don't bug people especially the users and the staff. No one likes getting bugged by users who annoy people or make you irritated (Yes i am talking to you in particular SPONGEBOB and PATRICK). If this happens you will be warned, then a block for a day. 10. Got a Question?. Then don't be afriad to ask us. We don't bite and we never turn down questions (Except ones that are pointless, already been asked or not related to the Wiki 11. Outside Bikini Bottom Pages for Jimmy Neutron and other characters are welcome as long as they have been in a game I have been in. 12. Parody's Parody's are not welcome here but please put a link to a video of it here While we don't want this wiki to be too serious we also don't want it to be a mess thats why these rules help things not get out of hand. GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY EDITING ON THE SQUIDWARD TENTACLES WIKI.